Card Captor Misty VER 2
by peonelopie4
Summary: Imagine Misty as a Card Captor and Ash as her rival, for now. Join them on a magical adventure with rivals, mystical creature, magic and crushes? Re-updated! AAML in later chapters!
1. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captors and Pokemon**

The scene was set in Cerulean city in the Kanto region, beautiful place, the blue sky was perfect, and the sun was coming up and was bright.

From this view you can see a house and inside of one of the windows, is a fourteen-teen year old girl with red hair sleeping peacefully, that red-head was… Mystic Kasumi Yawa, also known as Misty Yawa.

**(Description of: Misty Kasumi Yawa)**

**Misty had red-orange hair that reached 2 inches below her ear. She had light skin and big cerulean eyes. She was currently wearing pajamas; it was a spaghetti strapped blue t-shirt and light blue stripped shorts.**

You see, Misty has a precious secret that only her best friend know, she's the Card Captor.

She has magical powers and her duty is to capture magical spirits and seal them into cards called Poke Cards with her Blue Sealing Wand. The sealing wand had a red and white poke-ball and with tiny wings on it, the stick was light blue expect for the sapphire gems on the bottom and under the poke-ball. When the Sealing Wand wasn't in its true form, it turns into a small key that Misty makes into a necklace.

There are fifty-two card and each have a special power, right now she just had windy, fly, shadow, silent, watery, jump, wood and rain… it was a start.

Azurill was the Guardian Pokemon of the seal, but right now it was in a first-evolved form. To regain it original form, Misty must collect all of the cards but right now here isn't enough cards that's have been collected, when enough of cards had been collected then Azurill will return to it's true form, Marill, but when have of the cards have been collected it will return to it pre-evolved form, Azumarill.

Right now Misty was having a dream that was slowly turning into a nightmare, she was tossing and turning on her bed while beads of sweat ran down her forehead.

(**Misty's Dream**)

'_Where am I?_' thought Misty '_I feel like I've been here, before_.'

She was on a rooftop of a building; she looked down meeting the lights of the stars shining.

'… _Beautiful, but what I am doing here?_' She thought as she clutched her staff a little tighter and she noticed that she had her pajamas on.

'_It looks cold, but I don't feel anything at all_.' Just as she finished her thought, cards fluttered around her in the wind.

As she looked around to see where the cards came from, she suddenly felt a presence; she turned to her right and spotted someone on the edge of another building.

'_Who's there_?'

It was a male…

**(Description of Male)**

**The male was elegantly dressed, in robes of a rich ruby red that rippled with the breeze. It was foreign, the robes had an exotic look to them and they suited the boy that wore them well. He had a lined robe that has long sleeves; with a bell on both sleeves they also have a gold color for the out line of the sleeves with a small lined pattern, that's gold. The material seems to be made out of 100 silk, the whole robe is mostly red, the collar of the robe was slightly opened was gold from the top. Under his robe he had black undergarments a shirt and pants. He has a symbol on his chest that is oval and its black with a white symbol and the outline of the oval is gold and it was hand-painted, the oval was mostly covered with a golden waist band. The back of his robe is asymmetrical with a thinner strip of gold fabric down the center of the back and front, the front has the ying-yang symbol with gold outline he has a sword in his back that is held by the golden waist band and red battle shoes, and last but not least he has he's distinctive hat which was red with an small golden pattern like his sleeves.**

'_Who is he? I can't tell_.' She claimed as she couldn't see his face.

His raven-black hair hung over his eyes, creating a shadow.

Misty realized that his lips were moving, though she could hear no sound.

Then, suddenly, he raised a sword and leapt out into the air, holding his blade and got ready to strike…

(**End of Misty's Dream**)

Misty eyes shot open, and she quickly sat up, and was breathing rapidly.

She looked down and put her hands on heart as she tried to calm down the beating of her heart. Misty lifted her head and winced as the sun shined on her face.

'_It's morning, already?_' Misty thought as she glanced at her alarm clock; it read _6:28._

'_Well, might as well get ready for school._' And with that she got up quietly, so that she wouldn't wake up the guardian beast who was sleeping beside's her and she entered the bathroom.

She quickly took a shower, changed into her uniform and brushed her hair and put it into a French styled ponytail to her left and got her brown school bag.

"Ja, Azurill-san." Misty said to the sleeping mini beast in her bed and she put on her slippers as she left the room and headed down stairs.

**(Description of Misty's School/ Cerulean High School Uniforms)**

**The girl's school uniform had a regular school t-shirt that had short puffed up sleeve's with a blue vest that had a navy-blue tie. Also she was wearing a blue school jacket that was button up and had the school's symbol on the left side. The skirt was 2 inches above Misty's knees and was navy-blue. She had white stocking that was 1 inch above her knees, and brown buckle shoes.)**

**The boys uniform were different, the boys uniform had a regular t-shirt with short sleeve's and a navy-blue tie. A blue school jacket that had the school's symbol on the left and long pants that were navy-blue. And brown shoes that had black laces.**

"Ohayo, nii-chan, Daisy-onee-sama." Misty said as she was making her way into the kitchen to got some toast and then stopped.

"Ohayo, okaa-san." Misty said softly as she looked at the picture of her mother that was on the wall.

"Ohayo, like Misty-chan." Replied her twenty-year old sister, Daisy Sakura Yawa as she got orange juice out of the fridge.

"Oy! Ohayo, twerp." said her sixteen year old brother, James Kojiro Yawa.

**(Description of: Daisy and James Yawa)**

**Daisy had long wavy blonde hair that reached down to her back, with a pink flower on her right side of her hair and had blue-green eyes and she had a beauty mark on right check on the top.**

**He had purple that was 2 inches lower than his ears and had green eyes.**

'_Eh!?_ _Jerk!_' thought Misty as she went to her brother and stepped on his foot hard.

"OWW!" James screamed in pain and said "You're going to break my foot, someday, you know."

"Hahaha," Misty laughed under her breath. "Eh? Where's my other onee-san's?" she asked as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Ah! Botan and Ayane?" questioned Daisy and Misty nodded "Violets at the salon and Lily's at the gym." Replied Daisy

"Hurry, Misty I'm going to meet Jessie and Danny." James reminded his little sister.

Jessie and Danny were James best friends since elementary school, but James become friends with Jessie first so he closer to Jessie than Danny.

Sometimes people assume that James and Jessie are a couple, they like each other but they deny it.

Misty has a tiny crush on James best friend, Danny and Jessie knew. **Danny had brown hair and brown eyes.**

Misty and James took of there slippers off and put there shoes on and went outside.

Misty jumped on her jitensha and peddled to catch up to her nii-chan who was riding his skate board and was ahead.

"Oy, James, Misty!" Jessie said as they met in front of Misty's school. **Jessie had violet hair in a weird hair style and it was curled in the end and dark blue eyes.**

"Morning!" Danny said and failed to notice that Misty was staring at him. He turned and smiled at her, but didn't notice her blush and a dreamy expression on her face.

Then he turned to his friends and they started walking into the school.

Once they arrived at their school, she walked into the main gates and told them that she was going to go look for her friends.

James looked to see if Misty was okay. Even if he's is mean to her sometimes and calls her a name's, he still loves her and worries that she might get hurt, after all she was his youngest sister…

"Oy, Misty-chan!" Sakura called happily as she spotted one of her BBF's since 3rd grade.

**(Description of: Sakura)**

**Sakura had dark pink hair in two pig-tails and blue eyes; she makes Misty's costumes and loves to take pictures of Misty with her digital camera**.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Replied Misty

They chatted for a while until they realized they only had 2 minutes to get to class, and they ran fast, which was a hard thing to do, since they had skirts on.

Misty didn't want to be late, it would have been the fourth time this week and she didn't want to get another detention and then had to tell her Daisy to sign it, though she probably won't be home again. She worked late so Misty barely sees her.

They made it to class before the 2nd bell rang to get into class, and they took their seats.

From the view of the front bored, Misty is sitting in the 2nd row of the back. Next to her has Sakura and in front of Sakura was Richie.

Two seats in front of Richie was Rudy, who has a crush on Misty next to him was Brock, one of Misty's BFF. He had black hair and brown skin, and squinty eyes.

Casey was in the back with Duplica and Tracey was in the front with Todd that was with Brock and the rest of the seats were filled with other random students.

"Ohayo, class" said Erika-sensei said when she came in the classroom.

"Ohayo, Erika-sensei" replied the class at the same time.

"So, kawaii!" said Misty's friend Brock in girl crazy mode as he stared at Sensei with hearts in his eyes, he was another one of Misty's BBF. **He had Brown hair, brown skin and squinty eyes**.

Erika had heard what Brock said and blushed but was unnoticed by the class.

"Happy to see, all of you on time." she said while giving, Misty a 'look.' Misty signed and took out her notes for class, so did the rest of the class.

"Students please before we take notes down, I'd like to say we have a new student joining our class, let me introduce him." said sensei.

The whole classroom put there papers down and pencils, pens and anything that they were holding fell on their desk.

"You can come in now." said Sensei as she mentioned to the door, Sakura got her camera ready, to take pictures of the new kid and was taking pictures of the whole class and Misty as Misty waved at Sakura before looking at the door, Sakura did the same and waited for the new student to come in.

The door opened and had everyone's attention…

**(Description of: New Student)**

**The door revealed to be a boy that had black spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes, a slight tan, and has side-ways z on each cheek of his face that meant that his face has slightly dirty, he had the boy's uniform on.**

The _moment _he came in, he looked at Misty direction which cause Misty to stare back and cause Rudy's blood to boil, Misty felt something odd about the new student.

"This is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum," sensei introduced. "Ashton has just moved here from Pallet Town, I hope you treat him as you would like to treated… or else." said as she sent glares to the class, which had only one meaning, detention.

"I prefer Ash." he said.

"Ok, Ash. Now, where should I put you?" she looked around the room. "Oh, you can seat behind, Mystic Kasumi Yawa. Ms. Yawa please sit up."

Misty stood up and blushed for having sensei use her full name in class.

"Hello, my name Mystic Kasumi Yawa, but call me Misty," Misty was holding her hand out to shake.

All Ash did has passed her and sat down in his seat.

"Eh!?"

"Sakura put the camera away," sensei said in a warning voice

"Gomen," said Sakura as she put her camera away.

"Ms. Yawa, care to sit down?" questioned, Erika-sensei.

"Sorry, sensei" said Misty as she gave a bow and sat down.

As she sat down there was some laughs, giggles and chuckles, expect for Rudy who was glaring at Ash.

"Baka." Muttered Ash, but Misty heard, she got up and turned behind her.

"Why you-" yelled Misty but she was interrupted as a paper fan hit her in the back of the head, and it caused her to fall down.

"KASUMI!!"

"Gomen, Sensei!!"

The student's sweat-drop and started taking notes.

_To be continued_…

_**Japanese Translations:**_

Ja- See you Later!

Ohayo- Good Morning

Okaa-san- Mother

Nii-chan- brother

Onee-sama- Older Sister

Jitensha- Bike-cycle

Oy- Hey

Otou-san-Father

Sensei- Teacher

Shounen- Hot

Gomen- Sorry

Hai- Yes

Baka- idiot

Arigatou- Thank you or Thanks

Kawaii- Cute

Ne- Right

_**Author's Note's**_:

This is my story Card Captor Misty (Ver. 2), I updated it. This is a Card Captor Sakura and a Pokemon crossover. I'm going to make Misty fall for Ash first, like in the Pokemon series but later in the chapters. I also made the chapters shorter; the next chapter will still be named "Another Rival?" Review and no flames please!

Thank you


	2. Discovered

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captors Sakura and Pokemon

………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, what place are we going to see after-school?" said Misty while she played with her necklace, as they made there way to the cafeteria, they were glad they could get something to eat,

"Don't know." Replied Sakura

Just then up came Rudy with 2 movie tickets in his hands.

"Hey Misty, I'm going to the movies today, to watch Ultra Destruction." Rudy said with a hand behind his head.

"Ultra Destruction! Cool! I always wanted to see that one," exclaimed Misty

"Good, because I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, to see it, with… me?" questioned Rudy to Misty while blushing.

"Gomen, but today is girl's night-out!" Misty apologized with a sweat drop then she smiled and then realized that was a good excuse, it was true but she could use it more often.

"Yeah, and only girl's can go." said Sakura while Misty just laughed quietly.

"Oh… okay well, ja…" said Rudy in a rejection as he left.

"Yeah!" Misty happily replied as she jumped up and down, then she stopped jumping and said "You know, I kind of feel bad."

"Then, why don't you go out with him." said Sakura with a chuckle but then frowned.

"He a nice guy and all, but I don't like him in that way." said Misty

"Oh, okay!" Sakura said as she smiled.

The two friends went to pick up there food, and got ready to eat. And they met up with Duplica, Todd, Tracey, Casey and Brock.

..

……….

..

In the field at school Ash took out his Lasin Board and said:

"_Source of Light with ancient spin,_

_Send Forth the Magic within,_

_Oracles of Fire, Water, Grass, _

_Electricity, Darkness, Psychic,_

_Force know my plight,_

_Release the Light_!"

After Ash said those words his Lasin Board started to glow and it pointed to Misty's direction.

'_So she has Poke cards, I can't believe that she's the one, who broke the seal_,' thought Ash as he went to spy on Misty and her friends.

'_I mean sure she's probably kind of smart but she doesn't look capable of being the Card Captor.'_

And he had to talk to this girl, to make sure she is the Card Captor, then if he's right, he'll take the Poke book and go back to his clan in Pallet Town.

He wished his clan was here in Cerulean City.

In all his life he was never left Pallet Town, and he came here by him-self with his mother. Delia, his mother was always there and looked after Ash and despite the fact that his father wasn't with him. Delia was the only person in his family, other than his mom, Ash was all alone.

"Well, I guess, I have to talk to her to get the book." muttered, Ash as he made his way to Misty.

..

……….

..

"So, we have keep on practicing, if we want to perform good at Family Race's that's coming soon," said Misty as she was telling Sakura and Casey, her cheerleading team-mates as she being the captain of the squad.

"Yeah," replied Duplica and Casey.

Then, Ash came behind Misty and put on a smile.

"Misty?" said Ash as he put a hand in shoulder.

Misty turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and at the sound of her name and saw Ash standing there.

"Yes? What do _you_ want?" Misty replied as she heard the girls giggle and she saw Rudy glare at Ash from across the lunchroom.

"Do you mind if we can talk somewhere?" questioned Ash but sounded more like, a demand.

"Why should I!?"

"Listen, I know we got on at a bad start, I want to make it up, by talking to you and starting all over,"

Misty turned her head back to look at her friends, Sakura just nodded and the rest just shrugged and Richie just kept eating his sand which.

Misty turned her head back at Ash and said "… Hai," as she grabbed her things and followed Ash, outside behind the building were no one was in sight.

..

……….

..

Sakura started walking in the direction that Ash took Misty in.

"Doko ey yuku, Sakura?" questioned Brock.

"I'm going to spy on them, I sort of have a bad feeling, see you guys in a little bit." said Sakura as she walked away.

Brock and Tracey exchange looks and Duplica and Casey shook their heads at Sakura for being noisy.

Sakura kept on walking until they saw Ash and Misty talking and hid behind the trashcan's so she won't be seen and listen to there conversation.

..

...

..

"You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back." said Ash as he's brown eyes stared into Misty's cerulean eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." replied Misty.

"Sure," Replied Ash sarcastically. He let his aura show, so she can understand what he meant,

Misty gasped as she saw powerful Ruby Red aura flare around him. It was so powerful.

Misty tried explain but only said "No. I was chosen."

Ash just rolled his eyes "I'm the descendant of the Pokemon Reed and the Poke cards rightfully belong to my clan," Ash replied impatiently "Destiny says I have to collect the Poke and I'm not letting someone like you, get in the way just because they broke the seal by accident."

'_But, how_?' thought Ash as he looked at her Light Blue aura it looked stronger than his and she didn't even know about the Poke cards until now.

Ash thought it wasn't fair at all. He's been training his whole life for this moment to capture the Poke Cards and this girl accidentally opens the book and takes it away from him. He doesn't know why the beast chose her, she didn't look worthy to him.

Ash thought he deserve the Poke cards not her.

He trained, he's life to become strong and even spent he's childhood in solitude and now it seem it was all for nothing.

"No," Misty said with seriousness in her voice. "I promised, Azumarill."

"Azumarill? How do you know the guardian?" asked Ash

"He's the one who put me to be a Card Captor." Said Misty

"Whatever, he would never would let a kid, like you be a Card Captor," said Ash

"Oy" she said with an annoyed voice "You're the same age as me, or I'm older and beside's, I'm a good card captor," she said with a little anger.

"Oh, yea how many cards do you have?" ask Ash but he already knew the answer

"Uh…. eight." said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Exactly, give it to me," Ash said with anger in his voice.

"NOW!"

..

……….

..

While this was happening James, Jessie and Danny were out on the field as they were eating lunch.

"Hey! Isn't that Misty?" said Jessie as she pointed behind James

James turned and saw Misty with a boy and they appeared to be screaming, so then James got up and ran over to them. To see what was wrong and to protect his sister, if he needed too, Danny followed James and Jessie too but she seemed to take long to catch up because she had a skirt on.

"Come on!"

………...

_Japanese Translations_

………….

Gomen- Sorry

Ja- See you Later!

Doko ey Yuku- Where are you going?

Oy- Hey

……………………………………………………………………………….

Author Notes: So how do you like the second chapter, of Card Captor Misty (Ver. 2)? I haven't updated in a while, huh? Well tell me what you think! Review and no flames, please!

Thank You


End file.
